Stag
by Spiffy Pixie
Summary: Full summary inside....Life can be complicated. It can take you through hard times, sad times and difficult times. I can also bring you joy and happiness. Guess who this is about?


**Stag**

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure you know it all. Nothing belongs to me except the plot. Most characters belong to peoplez other than me and I'm not just talking about JK Rowling, coz I nicked some poeples characters too, with their permission, of course, so you can't sue.   
**Rating: **PG-13 for language and safety  
**Era:** MWPP (aged 15)   
**Summary:** Life can be complicated. It can take you through hard times, sad times and difficult times. I can also bring you joy and happiness. For James Potter, all it brings is confusion. Through his trials and tribulations, through his sadness and sorrow and through his happiness and...hyperness...James has to deal with his life and sort things out. With the help, of course, from a few certain friends...   
**Authors Note:** heya!!! Welcome to the ficcy tat I've been meaning to start. I know this is gonna sound totally stupid, but it took me aaaaaages to come up with that title!!!   
I sat up all last night, trying to think of one, and finally, at about 2 in the morning, I came up with this. Ah well. Enjoy muh friends and remember, a good review is always appreciated.   
**Chapter Dedication:** To muh good friend mrsxblack, who dedicated a fic to me. So I'm writing one for you!!!! And dedicated the first and all-important chappie to you! Enjoy Carrie!   
**Chapter:** You know what they say...Birds of a feather...****

**_I've heard people talk about destiny and how everything happens for a reason.   
I've also heard people talk about how you shouldn't wait for things to happen-you should go out and do them.   
Or maybe, in life it's kind of, like there is destiny, but you also have to do things for yourself. Like a mix of them both.   
Or does that not make any sense?   
Actually, I don't think anything in life makes any sense anymore.   
Not in my life anyway._**

_10 Dec._

_So, I sat looking at Lily Evans today. Again. But, then again, how can you blame me? You just take one look at that gorgeous, fiery red hair or gaze into those beautiful emerald green eyes and you fall in love. I did anyway, I just t-_

"James!" 

"Sirius, give me my quill back!" 

"Ok." Sirius said. He sat down next to his best friend, brushing his sleek black hair away from his face, his silvery-grey eyes alive with excitement.

"Well?"

"It's almost done!" Sirius whispered, practically dancing in his seat.

"What's almost d-"

"You know. _It_."

"Seriously?" James said, lowering his voice as well.

"Yeah. Just a few more nights. I've been checking it every night. If it's bubbling, then it's ready."

"Are you sure? Because you remember what happened last time. I was stuck as a pink rabbit for ages. And-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure. I've read over everything and checked it all. All the notes. Everything."

"Well, I'm gonna check them too. Just in case. I'm not being a pink rabbit again."

James and Sirius were, of course, talking about becoming animagus. Their friend, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf and in the third year, they realised that the only thing to do that could help him would be to join him!

So, James, Sirius and their friend peter set to work, working on how to become animagus, so that they could each change into an animal at will. Peter would be a rat, Sirius would be a dog and James would be a stag.

Later on that day, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter sat down for lunch.

"I'm starving!" Sirius said, piling tonnes of food onto his plate.

"Well, when was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday afternoon." Sirius said, through a rather large piece of chicken.

"Why, Padfoot?" James said, getting concerned.

"Well, for one, I wasn't hungry. And B, I had no time."

"Whatever."

"Seriously, I get really busy."

"Yeah, ok, but let me just point out something. You are never not hungry."

"And the only reason you were busy was because Sara Wilcox wasn't eating." Remus added on, grinning knowingly. 

"Ok, there's that too."

"You will never change." James said, rolling his eyes. He turned back to his lunch, a zillion thoughts rushing through his mind, as always.

"Hey, Jamesers." Came a familiar voice, from behind him.

James turned around, to come face-to-face with his friend, Lauren Richards.

Lauren, an attractive girl with chocolate brown hair with deep red streaks and black eyes, was a year younger than James and his friends, but still in their year, because she was a bit of a genius. Of course, seeing as she was the kind of person that was forced into doing her homework (and bribed and blackmailed too) she definitely didn't seem like she should be that smart. Everyone reckoned that she would be in the 7th year by now, if she just worked a little harder, but whatever.

"Hiya." James grinned.

 "So, what's up?"

"Not your grades, apparently. Your mum told me that if you let your potions grade slip even a little bit more, then she'll ground you for the whole Christmas holidays.

James rolled his eye. Laurens mother was very close to James' mother and Lauren seemed to be the one who was forever passing on messages to him.

"James, I told you she'd know." Remus said. Remus was the sensible one out of the whole group. James, Lauren and Sirius, who were sickingly popular, were all very good looking and they seemed to be top on the list of 'Hogwarts Most Wanted'. Remus, although not as popular, was still good looking, with  his blonde-brown hair and hazel eyes.

Peter was the little tag-along, although the others still liked him.

James looked at Remus.

"Yeah yeah." He said. "Now can I please eat in peace?" 

James turned back to his food, his grin becoming wider.

"Whatever." The others all said together.


End file.
